


A Familiar Dance

by Anyia



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-20
Updated: 2014-08-20
Packaged: 2018-02-13 22:14:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2167116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anyia/pseuds/Anyia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lor'themar Theron receives a late-night visitor who wants to vent her frustrations through ranting and other means.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Familiar Dance

**Author's Note:**

> This fic has been sitting in my computer for ages now, with me constantly editing and refining it - especially the, ah, more "intimate" scenes. This is the first time I've publicly published a smut fic, so I'll just cross my fingers and hope you enjoy it! :)

He heard her at the window long before he heard her undressing. He rolled to face her, watching her remove most of her armor and clothing. She wasn’t making a show of it - in fact, she seemed rather angry about it, making a lot of noise as she dropped her armor pieces to the floor.

“Long night?” Lor’themar’s voice was raspy with sleep, but he didn’t really mind waking up to the sight before him. Sylvanas Windrunner, Ranger-General of Silvermoon, crawling into his bed in nothing but her underwear. She frowned at him in response, simply shoving him on his back and flopping on top of him, completely ignoring his “Oof!” of protest.

Lor’themar sighed, shifting so Sylvanas lay on her side while resting her head against his chest. He had gotten used to these nighttime visits over the years, though they grew less and less frequent as they grew older. She’d often visit him when she was in a frisky mood or a bad one, and judging by her entrance and angry snort against his chest, it was probably the latter that led her to his bed that night.

He stroked her hair idly, knowing better than to ask her what was wrong. She would start telling him on her own if she wanted to talk, and she hated it if he tried to draw it out of her first.

She didn’t bother lifting her head when she spoke, her breath tickling Lor’themar’s bare chest. “Our prince is a spoiled, racist son of a bitch.”

 _And there it goes,_ Lor’themar thought. “I should have known that was it.” Sylvanas recently admitted a human into their ranks, and the prince was none too happy about it. A number of Farstriders were also waiting, eagerly, for the prince to issue an order of some sort to expel Nathanos Marris from their order. Lor’themar figured he’d done so that very night. “What happened?”

“He sent me a rather angry note,” she huffed. “And at such a late hour, too. Like he _wanted_ to inconvenience me.”

“He _is_ fond of sending rather angry notes,” Lor’themar chuckled. “And what did you do with this one?”

“I responded to it, naturally.”

“With a less angry note, I hope?”

“Define ‘less angry.’”

There was a long pause.

Lor’themar sighed. “You’re letting Nathanos stay, aren’t you?”

Sylvanas pulled away from him and frowned. “You don’t approve?”

Lor’themar raised an eyebrow at her, half amused and half surprised that she’d _care_ if he approved. “Permission to speak freely, my lady?”

It was Sylvanas’ turn to raise an eyebrow at him. She glanced down, obviously indicating their current state of undress and how they had their arms around one another and their legs entwined, and looked back up at him with an incredulous expression on her face. They both chuckled quietly before Lor’themar continued speaking.

“His presence is causing a lot of trouble within our order,” he started, raising his eyebrows and gently placing his index finger on Sylvanas’ lips when she opened them to interrupt him. “But I do see why you’d want to keep him. His skill far outclasses some of our best rangers, and that’s saying something for a young human.”

Sylvanas shot him a wry smile. “You’re not answering my question, Lor.”

Lor’themar shrugged. “Does it matter if I approve or no— OW.” Sylvanas yanked at a lock of hair that had strayed from his loose ponytail and snaked down his chest. He grabbed Sylvanas’ wrist to pull her offending hand away from his hair, shifting out from beneath her so they were lying on their sides and facing each other. “ _Fine_. I ‘approve’ if we’re basing it on his skill alone, but the problems his presence is causing makes me wonder if letting him stay is a good idea. I’ve even been hearing rumors about him bedding you just to get on your good side.” He shrugged. “But those problems obviously don’t bother _you_ , so I have no reason to question your decision. Are you _happy_ now?”

Sylvanas smirked, not bothering to pull her wrist away from his grasp. “ _Thank you._ ” Her eyebrows twitched a little before she asked, “Is that really what the rangers think?”

“That what, the problems Nathanos is causing aren’t bothering you?” Lor’themar quipped, tightening his grip on her wrist and grabbing her other one with his free hand as she made another go for his hair. “What is it with you and _my hair_ , woman?” He laughed. “A lot of the rangers _don’t_ think you’d sleep around with a human, but there are some that do. Why are you asking?”

“Do _you_ think I’m sleeping with him?”

Lor’themar blinked at her. The question startled him almost as much as her asking if he approved of her decision about letting Nathanos stay. He looked at her with his brow furrowed, his lips set in a grim line. “If I did, I’d have only one question for you.”

Now Sylvanas was the one looking startled by the sudden change in his expression. “And what would that question be?”

Lor’themar looked dead serious. “Is he any good?”

Sylvanas broke out in laughter, wrenching one of her hands away from his grip and smacking him hard on the shoulder while rolling onto her back. Lor’themar propped himself up on one elbow, his expression a mixture of amusement and feigned shock, saying, “What? It’s a sensible question! Why are you laughing?!”

“And why,” Sylvanas said, still trying to catch her breath from her fit of laughter. “Would you want to ask me _that_?”

“If you really _are_ sleeping with him,” Lor’themar said, reaching over to stroke her bare side. “I’m wondering how _bad_ he is that you’d rather be half-naked in _my_ bed instead of his.” He pulled her by the waist to roll onto her side again, reaching around to trace his fingertips up her spine. She arched toward him with a soft hiss, just the way he knew she would.

Sylvanas smirked at him, reaching up to caress his cheek before running her fingers through his hair, letting her fingernails gently scratch against his scalp just the way he liked it, before pulling his hair loose. “It’s really a matter of who knows me better than who’s better in bed,” she murmured, shutting her eyes as her fingers glided down his hair, her fingertips tracing down his spine as his fingers gripped her own golden locks and tugged at them to tilt her face up.

The look on her face, with her eyes closed and her lips slightly parted, was enough to make Lor’themar lose track of what they were talking about in the first place. He pulled her closer, his lips brushing against hers and his hand traveling down her back to grip her round, firm ass. In almost the same instant she closed the short distance between her lips and his, her leg sliding around and over his hip and her hand pressing against the small of his back to pull him flush against her.

Lor’themar groaned softly as their tongues started moving in a familiar dance, the erection he was forcing himself to ignore from the moment she crawled into his bed now grinding against her crotch. Sylvanas let out a moan of her own as she gyrated her hips in time with his movements, the wetness and heat from her cunt seeping through the fabric of his pants.

Sylvanas rolled on top of him, straddling his hips as she broke their kiss, gasping for air as she began tugging her bandeau up and over her head. She tossed it aside and leaned down again, pressing her erect nipples against his chest as she nipped at his neck. Lor’themar ran his hands down her sides, hooking his thumbs under the garter of her underpants and tugging them down over her ass. Sylvanas shifted her legs to let him pull them down to her ankles, and she kicked them off unceremoniously.

Lor’themar always thought there was something intensely arousing about having Sylvanas Windrunner lying stark naked on top of his own partially clothed form. He sat up and pulled her by the waist to straddle him again, his mouth and tongue leaving a wet trail as he kissed and bit at her neck down to her cleavage. She arched her back as he started nibbling on her full breasts, his tongue tracing idle circles around her nipple before he took it into his mouth.

She held onto him tightly, one hand on his shoulder and the other at the back of his head, holding him close as he continued suckling and kneading her breasts. She ground her wet crotch down against his straining erection, feeling the head of his cock peeking out of the top of his pants, and she pressed against it even harder. Lor’themar let out a loud groan and locked his arms around her waist, lifting her before roughly pinning her onto the bed. He crushed his lips against hers as she helped him tug his pants down, their tongues delving deep into each other’s mouths as he tossed the garment onto the floor.

Lor’themar broke the kiss as he started rubbing the length of his hard cock against Sylvanas’ wet slit, watching her as she gazed back at him through half-closed lids. He caught himself wondering if she really did sleep with Nathanos, and if she’d done so more than once. Did the human already know where and how to touch her, how to tease her until she cried out in pleasure, as well as he did?

Lor’themar shut his eyes, trying to get the thoughts out of his head. He knew where they were going, what _feeling_ they were hinting at.

 _Me?_ Jealous _of that boy?_

He grit his teeth and ground even harder against her, making sure his erection was rubbing directly against her clit and drawing out long, pleasured moans from her lips. He leaned down to lick her neck again, biting it gently as he continued stroking her with his cock.

Her hands ran up his back, one of them grasping a fistful of his hair and tugging gently as she licked his ear, making him moan softly. “Lor,” she whispered, the sound of her voice and the heat of her breath sending tingles down his spine. “ _Fuck me_ ,” she growled, raising her hips and biting down on his earlobe.

Never one to disobey a direct order from her, Lor’themar lifted and angled his hips, not even needing to use his hands to guide the tip of his cock to her wet opening. He pushed into her in one fluid stroke, sucking in a hissing breath as he watched her arch her back, her hair spilling over the pillows as she moaned in approval. She looked so beautiful, so _perfect_ , that his breath hitched and his heart started pounding even harder in his chest.

Sylvanas’ eyes fluttered open, and breasts heaved as she drew her breath in gasps. She reached up to cup Lor’themar’s face with both hands, drawing him closer. His long, pale-blonde hair spilled over his shoulders and draped over them, the locks brushing against her face as she held him there, looking up at him with eyes glazed over with lust. He gazed back at her, drinking in the hunger in her eyes and the way the moonlight played on her skin and hair. He let out a soft sigh as he pressed deeper into her, slowly, hearing her let out an answering sigh of her own as he buried his full length into her.

He felt her move, digging the balls of her feet into the mattress as she pushed her hips up, lifting his own hips slightly before he ground her hips back down with a soft growl. Sylvanas was no lightweight, but he was still larger and heavier, with a body reflecting his prowess in melee combat. Sylvanas’ groans were tinged with frustration as he pumped in and out of her in teasing, agonizingly slow strokes. She tried to move her hips again, but he pressed his weight down on her, not allowing her to gain the leverage she needed to thrust against him. She brought her hands up his back, her nails biting into his skin. She glared at him, silently telling him to stop teasing her and just _fuck her_.

He smirked at her, pulling his hips back slowly and planting a wet kiss between her breasts before slamming back into her, savoring the loud whimper it drew out of her. He repeated the movement, gradually increasing the speed of his thrusts. He closed his eyes as Sylvanas’ moans grew louder and more frequent, unable to keep his own groans under control.

“Yes…” she gasped, her hands gripping and twisting the sheets on either side of her head, bucking her hips to match his movements.

Lor’themar could feel her cunt clamping down on him tightly with every thrust, the added pressure forcing him to bury his face in her shoulder to muffle his moans before running his tongue up her neck and along the length of her ear. Her answering moans and whimpers were driving him mad with lust, his thrusts becoming rougher and more desperate. The sound of flesh slapping against flesh filled the room as they continued slamming against each other. Lor’themar knew Sylvanas would probably end up bruised the next day, but he also knew that was just the way she wanted it.

He felt her hands glide up his arms, onto his shoulders, and press against his chest. Recognizing the gesture to “switch”, Lor’themar gradually slowed his pace and attempted to pull out of her, but she locked a leg around his hip, pushing him to roll over onto his back without letting his cock slip out of her. Her hands pressed down on his chest as she slowly, teasingly, moved her hips until only the every tip of his cock was inside her before slamming back down and impaling herself on the full length of it. Lor’themar growled loudly, his hands instinctively reaching up to grip her by the hips to control her movements, but she grabbed him by the wrists to prevent him from doing so.

Lor’themar threw his head back, groaning and gasping loudly as Sylvanas started to move up and down, bringing her cunt down on his cock harder with every stroke. His voice sounded desperate and strained as he struggled to choke down his climax. He knew he couldn’t take much more and tried to pull her off him, but she shook her head, gripping his wrists tighter as she continued bouncing up and down on his lap. He grit his teeth and shut his eyes, wanting to hold on just a little longer…just…

“Look at me,” Sylvanas hissed, leaning down so close he could feel her hot breath on his face. “Open your eyes and _look at me_ …”

Lor’themar only managed to open his eyes half-way for a moment, but that was all it took to send him over the edge. Sylvanas had her back arched, the silver moonlight highlighting every curve of her body and illuminating the waterfall of golden hair that spilled over her shoulders. Her lips parted as her entire body started quivering, her nails leaving angry red marks in their wake as they raked down his chest and abdomen. He could feel her clamping down hard on him, and he let out a long, guttural moan as he felt his own release pulsing out of his straining cock.

Sylvanas was still panting as she lifted herself off him, not even bothering to wipe off the mess they both made between her thighs before lying back down beside him.

“Feel any better?” Lor’themar managed to say between breaths.

Sylvanas smirked at him, her fingertips gently tracing the marks her nails left behind on his skin. “Not really,” she murmured. “But if you’re too tired, maybe I could go find N--”

“ _Tired?_ ” Lor’themar let out a soft growl as he pinned her back against the bed again, pressing his weight down on her as she gasped for breath. “Have you ever known me to get tired after one round?”

Sylvanas let out a breathless laugh as she reached down to squeeze Lor’themar’s ass. Her breath tickled his ear as she whispered: “It’s funny how turned on you get when you’re jealous.”

Lor’themar’s cock gave an involuntary twitch, and he felt the blood rising to his face as Sylvanas laughed even more. “Damn it, Syl…”


End file.
